Kingdom Hearts Crackyness!
by AllyCat-chan
Summary: These are the wacky adventures of my friends and I in organization 13. There's everything from randomness to fluffly moments and sexy time in closets. Rated pg13 for certain things. Yeah.
1. Story numba 1

Kingdom Hearts

Initiation of Emmy

(FYI: This is my initiation into organization 13. Ally and Arue are involved, they've already joined. Ally is my sister and she is a cat demon, Arue is my sister's friend and she is a fox demon. Also anything in () are my thoughts or comments.)

In the world that never was at the castle that never was (very emo sounding), Axel, Roxas, Saix, Arue, and Ally were sitting in the living room watching television. Axel was trying to make a move on Arue, Roxas and Ally were trying desperately to ignore them, and Saix was sleeping behind the couch. They were watching their third episode of 'Scrubs' when Luxord stumbled in to the room smelling of whisky. He tried to speak but his words were quite slurred.

"I fund a plerdson...." He attempted to announce.

"Um.. What?" Everyone asked simultaneously.

"Hold on." He held up a finger to silence them. "I'm talking here." Luxord's stomach gave off a grumble. He covered his mouth and ran to the kitchen were, from the living room, you could hear him vomiting,

"My roast!" Xaldin cried. Luxord stumbled back into the living room with a content expression, Xaldin followed burning a hole into the back of his head with his pissed off stare. Xaldin took a seat in an arm chair while Luxord tried to balance on his feet in the middle of the room.

"Okay.... so what were you saying before?" Ally asked.

"Wa?" Luxord asked dumfounded.

"You were saying something when you came in." Arue interrupted.

"I thought that was you." Luxord pointed at Arue.

"No, it was you. You tried to say something but we couldn't understand you." Roxas cut in.

"We'll figure out what she was saying later, but right now I has an annulment."

"Annulment?" Axel clarified.

"Yeah the thingy that you tell people."

"Don't you mean announcement?" Arue asked.

"Oh good, you remembered what you were goanna say!" Luxord flopped down onto the floor and sat cross legged, staring at Arue intensely waiting for her announcement. Arue glanced around the room at everyone with pleading eyes, Ally mouthed at her 'humor him' which seemed like the best idea.

"Um.... I just wanted to announce that..... you had something important to tell us! Yeah that was it..."

Luxord stared at her incredulously then finally responded "That's a very good annulment." Luxord burped, making a very foul stench, then proceeded. "Okie dokie I found somebody to join our club."

"We're an organization." Axel reminded him.

"Potato, Pickle." Ally was about to correct Luxord but thought better of it. "She's waiting..... in de.... other place... for.... something...." Luxord became distracted by a thread in the carpet.

"Is she in the other room?" Roxas prompted him.

"Who?" Luxord started pulling at the thread.

Infuriated Arue screamed at him "The person you numb skull!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Luxord said quickly. "You had your turn."

"Arue was about to launch off the couch to strangle him but Axel had her in a tight vise. (He didn't care if Luxord got hurt He just wanted another reason to hug Arue. .) Xaldin, who was still upset at Luxord for ruining his roast and waiting for a good opportunity, was about to take Arue's place with his hands around Luxord's throat when Xemnas burst into the room.

His clothes were torn and bloody, he was clearly missing a few teeth, he had bruises and cuts covering every visible part of his body , and he was leaning against the door frame gasping for air. Everyone was stunned and had no idea of what to say, except for Luxord who was oblivious to everything began rolling around on the floor.

"Xemnas, wa- what happened to you?" Xaldin managed to ask.

"I was attacked by a physicopathic bunny thing in the main hall!" He cried.

"Hellooo!" An innocent sounding voice came from behind him. Xemnas turned around screamed and attempted to run but a leg injury prevented him, instead he just fell. Roxas and Xaldin snapped back to their senses and went to help him up, they got him off the floor and situated him on the couch. Luxord, who was still rolling on the floor, rolled over to the door way and stared up at the person standing there.

"Ello!" He called up to her.

"Zomygod! I grew!" The small girl threw her hands up in the air and ran around the room frantically screaming "Ima giant!" Luxord picked himself up and began following her around mimicking everything she was doing.

The girl appeared to be about the height of a 7 year old and had long blond hair. She had bunny ears poking out of her hair and a bunny tail coming out of a small hole in the dress she was wearing. The oddest thing about her, besides her being drunk, was she had two pairs of shoes. One set she wore on her feet, the other she wore on her hands.

After running around the room a few times she tripped and fell flat on her face. Luxord continued running around the room. Everyone looked down at the strange girl confused and concerned. The girl spoke into the carpet but her words were muffled.

"I shrunk.." She said quietly. Then she began rolling on the floor laughing, (ROFL!) literally. She continued rolling back and fourth and somehow managed to roll herself underneath the couch.

"Doggy!" The couch seemed to cry happily.

Axel and Arue, who were standing closest to the couch, looked behind it and saw the small girl petting Saix, who had been sleeping the entire time. Saix leg was twitching happily for apparently she had found his tickle spot.

"Yo, shorty." Axel called to get her attention. ?Who are you?"

The girl looked up at him with wide eyes scrutinizing him. She stood up swiftly and began patting his hair, amazed when it went back to it's original shape.

"How do you do that?" She asked. Axel grabbed her wrists and looked her directly in the eyes.

"Stop it." He said fiercely. The girl's eyes began filling up with tears, then suddenly she started crying hysterically. Arue and Ally being girls couldn't resist a small child-like person crying. Next thing Axel knew Arue punched him with so much force he flew through the air and hit the wall making a large hole.

"You asshole! You made her cry!" Arue shouted at him holding up her fist.

Ally and Arue began hugging and trying to comfort the small girl but nothing seemed to work. Luxord, who had been running around screaming the whole time, heard her crying. He reached into his pocket and pulled out 4 objects, an olive green crayon (no body uses the olive green crayon), a bottle of crazy glue, money for the bus, and a lollipop. He took the lollipop, unwrapped it, and handed it to the the girl. She stopped crying instantly and took the lollipop from him, putting it in her mouth she smiled and sat quietly.

"What the hell is she?" Axel called from the hole had had made in the wall.

"Emmy!" She said then continued eating the lollipop (Yes she was trying to eat it).

"She's so cute!" Ally and Arue squealed together. "Can we keep her?"

Xemnas was glaring at her from the couch he was sitting on, considering his options which was either let her join and live with the embaressment of getting his ass kicked by her, or get killed by the screaming fan girls. Of course he was going to pick the less violent option.

"Fine, but she's not my problem." He stood up and attempted to hold back his tears of pain. "I'll be in my room." He strained to say.

"Are you alright?" Xladin asked.

"I'm fine, don't disturb me." He rushed to say then scurried out of the room.

The girl, who we just discovered was named Emmy, Finished the lollipop and began running around the room again, Luxord followed. They ran around for a long time (roughly 4 hours), everyone sat watching them when Axel said what they were all thinking.

"We're screwed aren't we?" and they truly were.

To be continued....


	2. Story numba 2

Kingdom Hearts

Story #2!

Once again, we return to the castle that never was. Everyone was going about their business. Luxord andEmmy were, once again, wasted, and they were trying to cook poptarts in the DVD player. Ally and Roxas were trying to stop them. Xemnas was working in his room on who knows what. Xladin was making lunch, and Axel had apparently 'Taken Arue out for a steaming hot cup of coffee' (Thank you Megan! .). The other members could hear screaming coming from the living room, they hadn't met or known about Emmy yet. Zexion, Demyx, Marluxia went to investigate.

When they walked into the living room they saw Luxord and Emmy running around throwing poptarts at everything, Luxord had accused the poptarts of calling his mother a name. Roxas and Ally were hiding in the kitchen peaking in through the door.

"Help!" Roxas called when he spotted them.

Luxord and Emmy stopped to look at Roxas, then followed his gaze to where Marluxia, Zexion, and Demyx were standing. Luxord decided to forgive the poptarts and sat in a corner singing the remaining ones a song. Emmy dropped her box of poptarts and staggered over to them. She went up to Zexion and actually had to stare up at him to look at his face. (FYI Zexion is really short and emo. Yeah....)

"You are real-ly short." Emmy stretched out the words.

"Your shorter then I am." Zexion pointed out.

"No Imma giant!" (Refer to the first story.) Zexion looked over the girls shoulder to Ally and Roxas, they both just shrugged. He turned around and left, he wanted to finish his book.

"Who is she?" Marluxia pointed at Emmy.

"Emmy" Emmy pointed at herself. "Who are you lady?" Marluxia was slightly annoyed by he decided to try and explain. He Bent down so he could see her eye to eye.

"No, I'm a man." He explained.

Emmy stared at him with her head tilted to the side. "Cross dresser?" She asked. Everyone snickered, while Marluxia started grinding his teeth.

"No.'"

"Are you sure your not a lady?" Emmy asked.

"Yeah I'm a guy." He assured her.

"How do you know?" Emmy asked.

"That's easy I have a...."

"No!" Ally interrupted.

"You have a what?" Emmy asked again, Marluxia whispered in her ear a word I wish not to have on paper.

"What's that?" Emmy asked.

"If you tell her, I swear to God I'll kill you!" Ally threatened. Marluxia whispered the answer into Emmy's ear again, and Emmy's face went through a series of stages. First she seemed content, then she seemed confused, then shocked, then scared, finally horrified.

"Wa?" She cried.

"You ass hole!" Ally tried to jump on him but Roxas held her back. During the short time Emmy had been at the castle Ally, Arue, and Emmy had gotten very close. (Mostly because they were all girls and Larxene is a bitch. Hey, everyone's thinking it I'm just saying it. I mean seriously the only person she likes is Marluxia. Seriously.... okay back to the story!)

"I'm slightly confused so, I'm just gonna leave..." Demyx left without another word.

"Who are you?" Emmy asked Marluxia.

"My name is Marluxia but you can call me Mar Mar." Marluxia told her.

"Mar Mar the cross dresser." Emmy said out loud to remember it.

"I'm not a cross dresser!" He screamed. Emmy looked like she was going to cry but Saix interrupted her by coming in looking pissed.

"What's wrong Saix?" Roxas asked. Saix mumbled something under his breath.

"He lost his ducky."' Emmy said.

"How do you know." Ally asked her.

"Know what?" Emmy asked.

"She's like a mini version of Luxord." Mar Mar said mostly to himself.

"Ello! you called?" Luxord popped up behind them, he was caressing a poptart.

"How did you get over here? You were just in the corner!" Mar Mar screamed.

"........ I've forgotten what we were talking about." Luxord starting eating the poptart.

"Is something wrong with you?" Roxas asked Luxord, but he was too distratracted by his poptart. "Luxord?"

"Where is he? He owes me money!" Luxord started looking around.

"We have to find the duck first then we'll find him." Emmy told Luxord.

"But, he is Luxord." Ally reminded him.

"Hold on, we have to find the duck first!" Luxord shouted.

"Let's go find the ducky. Land ho!" Emmy cried then she and Luxord ran down the hallway with Saix running after them.

Roxas, Ally, and Mar Mar followed Luxord, Emmy, and Saix as they ran down the hallways of the castle. They looked in the kitchen, ruining the lunch Xladin was making. (He was pissed!) They looked through all the rooms then started looking in the bedrooms. They went to Zexion's room first, which was very dark and emo looking. Luxord and Emmy got scared and immediately shut the door. Then they double checked Saix's room, nothing in there. They didn't find much until they got to Axel's room were they found Axel and Arue..... wrestling...... well that's what they had to tell Emmy later. They searched through all the rooms, Emmy constantly asked what Axel and Arue were really doing. Mar Mar kept trying to tell her, but Ally managed to gag him with a sock. (Don't ask me were she got it from.)

They went to Emmy's room to check and were shocked at what they found. The whole room was filled with stuffed animals and plushies. there was another door which was probably a closet and a hammock hung near the ceiling which we'll find out later is the bed. (FYI the ceiling is really high up and the hammock is really high up. You have to wonder how she gets up there.................. look a blinking light!.... blink..... blink....... blink..... blink.... oh wait... I'm doing something..... O yeah story... forgot...) Emmy dove into the pile of stuffed animals and started swimming around. (All you could see was her bunny ears moving around.)

"Not here!" She called and started moving back towards the door.

The last room they hadn't check yet was Luxord's room. Right when they opened the door they saw the ducky sitting at a table with a visor on and a cigar in it's mouth. The room was dimly lit and it looked like a poker game had just been played.

"There's the son of a bitch!" Luxord ran up to the duck and started yelling at it. "You owe me money!"

"Luxord, you owe him money remember?" Emmy reminded him.

"Oh yeah, how much?" Luxord asked.

"Ten million dollars."

"He owes a duck ten million dollars?" Ally asked.

"That duck is really good at poker." Luxord told them.

"I thought we were playing dodge ball." Emmy said.

"That's not even a card game." Roxas stated.

"What's not a card game?" Emmy asked. Everyone glared at her except for Luxord.

"To the park!" Luxord and Emmy called.

(To be continued.)


	3. Story numba 3

Romeo and Juliet

Axelo and Aruliette

Luxord and Emmy got really bored one day so decided to drug everyone, tie them up for a few hours, redecorate the castle, dress everyone up and reenact the play Romeo and Juliet. A few of them have no idea what's going on, others (Axel, Mar Mar, Emmy, and Luxord) knew what was happening and did this willingly.

Arue, and Ally woke in a daze. They stared at each other and were majorly confused. Ally was wearing one of those sexy nurse's outfit (HA HA HA) and Arue was wearing a short dress. (which had a lot of clevege... Why did they dress like that during Shakespeare's time? Harolet! Anyway.) The lights turned off in the room and a spotlight turned on and lit up the door. Emmy and Luxord quickly came through the door and stood side by side (both were wearing mustaches........ Don't ask why).

"Ello, we are the narrators with mustaches." Luxord began.

"And we are here to set the scene." Emmy explained.

"Ehem... Once upon a long ago in a place in Your Rope." Luxord started.

"The place where pizza was invented." Emmy added.

"There were two organizations: The Capinyourass and the Montegooses."

"They really didn't like each other, they were like beer and coffee. What's that called? Irish coffee..... just doesn't fit...." Emmy trailed off.

"Yeah... Well anyways, in the Montegooeses family there was this guy named Axel and he had problems with love... No one could handle his pervertedness. (Is that a word? Yes? okay....)"

"His best friends Roxas and Mar Mar decided to take him to a party to make him feel better and get him a girlfriend. Unfortunatly, they planned to take him to a Capinyourass party."

"Just cause we didn't have enough time we're gonna skip straight to the party." Luxord clapped his hands and the lights turned on. The other organization members were dancing around the large room, Axel, Mar Mar, and Roxas were standing closest to Ally and Arue. Axel came up to Arue, knelt down, took her hand and boldly recited the lines he practiced.

"My dear saint, hear my prayer and grant it, lest I despair."

"Wa?" Arue said more then confused.

"Speak English man!" Ally cried out.

"Kiss me fair maiden!" Axel Translated.

"Hell no!" Arue screamed.

Luckily, Luxord and Emmy had planned for this. Axel stood up then Emmy ran up and pushed Arue into Axel's waiting arms. He took her face into his hands and kissed her fiercely (with tongue!). Arue of course tried to kick and scream. (But you know she enjoyed it. . I am so dead. I pray to god Ally is holding her back.)

"What the hell!" Larxene screamed. She had been forced to play the role of Arue's mother and this was her only line.

"Next scene!" Emmy called. Luxord clapped again and the lights turned off. In the dark somebody grabbed Arue and Ally and carried them to another room. They were placed in a bedroom with a bed, chair, and double doors that led to the balcony. Luxord and Emmy stayed in the room. Arue was still pissed about the kiss (although we know she liked it) and was trying not to attack them.

"Axel and his friends were thrown out of the party." Luxord explained and fingered his mustache. "But he could not forget the lovely maiden. So he went all stalkerish (again, is this a word?) and found her house. He snuck into her yard and stood beaneth her balcony trying to decide if he should say hi, sneak in, or leave. Luckily, Arue went out to the balcony." Luxord and Emmy began shoving Arue and Ally through the doors. They were on what appeared to be a stage built balcony. Below them Axel stood awaiting his cue.

"Arue's thoughts drifted to the man she had met and she began talking to her self." Emmy started reading Arue's part off a note card, and attempted to do it in Arue's voice. "O Axel, O Axel. Wherefore art thou Axel? Deny thy father, and refuse they name, and I will no longer be a Capinyourass."

"Alas, there is more peril in your eye." Axel began reciting from heart.

"Good lord, if your gonna torture us just do it in English!" Ally screamed. Axel was slightly upset at being interrupted, but he shrugged it off. He began climbing up a ladder that led up to the balcony. He took Arue's hand once again and bent down on one knee.

"O lovely maiden, I request your hand in marriage." He asked her dramatically.

"No." Arue replied sternly.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Axel stood and kissed her again, (Tee Hee.) Arue mumbled curse words and tried to push away from him.

"We were too lazy to finish watching the movie so we're gonna skip more parts." Luxord explained. He clapped again. and the lights turned off. Axel stealthily slipped away and took his place for the mini scenes.

"So, Axel is happy and stuff so he went to tell his friends. Along the way he met some more Capinyourasses. They got into a fight.." A spotlight shone down onto a staged fight scene among the members. "and one of Axel's friends was killed." A person pretended to stab Roxas. Roxas looked confused but went along with it, he sort of just fell down on the floor.

"No no no, your doing it all wrong!" Mar Mar told him. "You have to be more dramatic, watch me!" He grabbed someone's fake sword and pretended to stab himself. He began gagging and coughing. He clutched his chest and fell to his knees. "Good-bye cruel world!" He cried then fell to the ground. Everyone around him began applauding. He stood again and began bowing "Thank you, thank you. You've been great."

"Axel, in a fit of fury, killed Arue's cousin.Ó Axel pretended to stab Demyx and he dropped onto the floor. Mar Mar was going to protest but decided not to. "Arue was upset at first but got used to it. Axel was banned from the town and Arue was going to be forced to marry someone else." The spotlight shone onto Xaldin who looked pissed. "Arue and Axel went to a friend for help; Father Big Daddy." The spotlight moved off of Xaldin and went on Zexion, who was standing in the balcony with them.

"Drink this and you'll wake up with Axel, and yaddy yada yada." He threw a bottle at Arue; Arue caught it, and Zexion walked away.

"Some stuff happened." Emmy started talking again. "Arue drank the potion, people thought she was dead. Axel thought she was dead too and he got all emo and depression (like Zexion), and he ended up in her tomb."

Luxord started shoving Ally and Arue towards the ladder and forced them to climb down. When they were all on the bottom Luxord grabbed Arue and forced her to lay down on a platform and pretend to be dead. He tied some ropes hanging from the ceiling to her arms, legs, and waist. Axel came in and began mourning over Arue's 'dead' body.

"I cannot live without my Arue!" He cried out. He took a vial out of his pocket and drank it. He gagged and died dramatically just as Mar Mar had done. Emmy, who had climbed up into the rafters began moving the ropes tied to Arue and controlled her like a puppet.

"O my dear Axel!" Emmy tried to imitate Arue. She controlled Arue's body to poke Axel. "You didn't leave any potion for me!" Emmy imitated again. Luxord came and taped a fake dagger to Arue's hand. Then Emmy used to ropes to make it seem like Arue stabbed herself, then she dropped the ropes and Arue fell.

"Well that was fun." Axel sat up. All the lights turned back on, and everyone started leaving the room. Arue sat up and was furious.

"What the hell is wrong with all of you!" She screamed at them.

"You guys where right." Axel called to Emmy and Luxord. "She's pissed and I had a lot of fun."

"We're gonna leave if you need us, either look in the bar, or in the bathroom. One of us might be hurling....... Check the bar first." Luxord said and he and Emmy left.

Roxas came to Ally and pulled her out of the room to prevent her from getting killed by Arue. Plus he wanted to see her in the sexy nurse outfit. (tee hee) To calm Arue down Axel took her out for a hot cup of coffee. (Ha ha he he he ha ha ha ha he he he he he!!!!!!!! Ha...... I'm an awful person....) Although the 'coffee' didn't make her any calmer.... O well.

Good Night!


	4. Story numba 4

Story numba 4!

The Quest for the Taco!

One drunken night, Emmy and Luxord bought a taco from Taco Bell and they believed it was the most amazing taco in the world, so they put it in the basement and set traps. (They are smart when they are drunk....) They forgot it when they sobered up but the next night when they were wasted they remembered and decided to go retrieve it. Of course they couldn't go alone.

"Wake up!" Emmy screamed into a megaphone, which was pointed at Ally's ear.

"WA!!!" She jumped out of her bed and landed with a thud on the floor. "What is wrong with you?" She cried.

"No time for that, we must find the taco!" Emmy grabbed Ally's hand, and pulled her up off the floor. She dragged her into the hallway where they found Axel, Roxas, and Arue standing in their pajamas rubbing their eyes and yawning. Luxord and Emmy had forced them to come as well.

"Righty-o men." Luxord addressed them with a salute. "We are on a mission to retrieve something very valuable. It's being held captive in the basement. Now, it has very tight security so we may end up in perilous situations."

"Why did you call us?" Axel asked them, clutching an Arue plushie. (Victory pose!)

"We have no idea how to get it or where it is." Luxord explained sadly.

"You need to help us find the item." Emmy finished.

"What if we don't help you?" Arue asked.

Emmy and Luxord both smiled creepily, then they both said simialtaniously. "If you don't help us, we'll have to kill you."

"Okay... creepy." Was all Arue replied.

"You said something about peril, what kind of peril?" Roxas asked.

"Knowing them it could be anything." A voice came from down the hallway. Vexen was walking towards them carrying a strange object which looked like a weapon. "I finished this so I though I might as well give it to you before you kill yourself.Ó He handed Emmy the item. It was an umbrella.

"What's this for?" Emmy asked.

"So you don't kill yourself. Now if you excuse me I need to sleep." He walked down the hallway, turned the corner, and disappeared from sight.

"Well now, off we go!" Emmy pointed the umbrella out in front of her and ran down the hallway. Lxord herded them after her. They ran to the basement door and stood in front of it. Luxord and Emmy stared at the door petrified.

"Just open it." Ally yelled.

"It's scary" Emmy said.

"Fine I'll do it." Axel stepped in front of them and threw open the door. They all gasped. The basement looked like a cave from an Indiana Jones movie. They all looked at each other and back to the door.

"Might as well go with it." Emmy said. She had put on a fedora and Luxord put on a incredibly large pimp hat with a huge feather.

"That's not an appropriate hat." Roxas told Luxord.

"Fine." Luxord opened a random door put the pimp hat in it and pulled out a slightly smaller one. "Happy?"

"Let's go!" Emmy and Luxord ran to the basement. Everyone followed them to make sure they wouldn't kill themselves. For about ten minutes they didn't find anything.

"Well this is eventful." Axel said sarcastically.

"Where did we put the first trap again?" Luxord asked. The whole room began to shake and a wall opened up. A boulder began rolling towards them. "Oh yes... there it is...."

"Run!" Ally screamed. They all began running away from the boulder most of them screaming like girls. Emmy and Luxord were trying to remember how to stop the boulder.

"O wait, the only way to stop is to let it run over us...." Emmy recalled.

"O yes. That's right." Luxord and Emmy stopped running.

"Don't stop!" Ally called behind her shoulder.

"Maybe we could destroy it." Luxord suggested.

"That would probably be better then getting smushed. Though I can't say I never tried it." Emmy rambled. "O well, we should probably just smash it." The boulder was a few seconds away from hitting them.

"Should I do it?" Luxord asked. The boulder was now about a foot away from them.

"I wanna try." Emmy took the umbrella weapon and stabbed the boulder with it. The boulder crumbled to pieces. "Fun!" Emmy clapped in delight. Everyone had stopped running and was staring at them with mouths open. (They had a normal conversation while a bolder was rushing at them. You would stare too.)

"Let us continue on!" Luxord cried then walked past them. Emmy followed behind. Everyone looked at each other then shrugged. It was just an Emmy and Luxord thing.

"How many traps did we set?" Emmy asked Luxord.

"I think two cause we didn't expect people to get past the first." He estimated.

"You guys built all of this in one night?" Arue asked.

"We don't know, we think so." Emmy and Luxord shrugged.

"Oh my god." Arue slapped her forehead. She accidently stepped on a square and it activated the second trap. "Shit.." She said when she realized what happened. The floor opened up and they all fell through screaming, Except for Emmy and Luxord. She had opened up her umbrella (Which had bunny ears, a tail, and a face.) and she just floated down, Luxord grabbed onto her ankle. They landed softly on the ground.

"How do we get out of this?" Roxas asked.

"Like I know. I don't even remember when we built this place." Emmy said.

"Same!" Luxord raised his hand and smiled.

"Okay, so what can we do?" Ally asked. She turned to look at Emmy and Luxord and found them sitting on the floor playing goldfish. "What are you guys doing?!" Ally screamed at them.

"Where are we?" They both began looking around.

"I swear to God I'm going to kill you both." Arue threaten.

"Hey Emmy?" Luxord turned back to Emmy ignoring Arue. "What's your power?"

"Vexen told me something but I forgot..." Emmy shrugged.

"Oh, well that's a big help." Axel said sarcastically.

"Anybody got any chalk?" Emmy asked.

"Why would you ask that?" Arue asked.

"I have an olive green crayon!" Luxord exclaimed. (Refer to the first book.)

"That'll do!" She took it from him and started drawing on the floor. She drew a strange looking bird on the stone, and made it really big. (It looked like a chicken, parrot type... thing....)

"Why did you draw that?" Ally asked.

"Cause it's my power thing-a-ma-bob." Emmy explained.

"I thought you said forgot what it was." Arue said.

"I didn't say that." Emmy stood up. "Time to get out!" She took her umbrella and hit the picture with it. The picture started to change so it was more detailed and better looking. (You could actually tell what she was trying to draw..... It was a phoenix by the way..... Tee hee... It looked like a chicken.... God I'm a terrible artist.... I need to learn to draw..... Maybe not..... who are you?) The picture started growing out of the ground, and 10 seconds later a giant phoenix was standing before them.

"Ho-ly crap." Arue breathed.

"Hey Frank." Emmy greeted him.

"Hey Emmy." It replied clearly.

"Holy shit it can talk?" Axel shouted.

"What talks?" Luxord asked.

"The bird." Axel screamed.

"Oh thank god, you hear it too." Emmy sighed in relief. "Hey Frank could you take us to the thing we hid in here yesterday?" Emmy asked him.

"Sure I got nothing better to do." Frank replied. Frank was large enough for everyone to sit on him with room to spare. Everyone climbed onto him and he took off. He flew out of the hole and down the corridor. It took him 5 minutes to reach their destination. Everyone climbed off of him whispering a thank you. "Thanks Frank." Emm slid of last.

"Anytime Emmy. Oh, could you do me a favor?" He asked.

"Sure what?"

"Stop thinking about Irish coffee. When you do it's the only thing we can drink and that stuffs nasty." Frank shuddered.

"I know. Coffee and Alcohol don't mix." Emmy shuddered as well. "Kay bye!" Frank shrunk back to his original size and became a picture again. Nobody reacted. They started getting used to Emmy and Luxord's weirdness.

"There it is!" Luxord pointed to a box sitting on a pedestal. He ran up and grabbed it. He brought it back to Emmy and then opened it. Everyone looked into it.

"A taco?!?!?! You almost killed us for a taco?!?!" Arue screamed.

"Damn, there's no spicy sauce." Emmy pitched it over her shoulder.

"Let's go to White Castle." Luxord decided. He walked to where the pedestal was and pushed down on it. Behind it a door opened and a staircase was revealed.

"There was a stair case right there." Axel screamed at them.

"It's more fun to go the other way." Luxord told them.

"To White Castle!" Emmy cried, then she and Luxord ran up the stairs. Everyone looked at each other then they went up the stairs and went to their rooms. Everyone got nice and cozy when Emmy and Luxord realized they needed a ride. They decided to ask Axel. They opened the door to Axel's room to ask.

"Axel will you take us to....." Luxord's eyes got really wide and he covered Emmy's eyes, He pulled her away and they ran to the kitchen to go comfort the poptarts. (Yes they were going to comfort the poptarts.) They had accidently walked in on Arue and Axel..... wrestling..... again..... (I am so going to die....)

To be continued...


	5. Story numba 5

Story numba 5!

Roxas and Ally!

(This story is to keep Erin's sanity because I write about her so much. I would just like to say it could be a lot worse.)

Ally was walking down the corridor when she passed by Emmy's door. She heard a loud thump. She stopped and turned to look at the door; then, she opened it to investigate. Ally saw Emmy lying on top of the piles of stuffed animals.

"Ow.." Emmy moaned.

"What happened?" Ally asked.

Emmy pointed up to the hammock. (Refer to story numba 2) "I Fell out of my bed."

Ally looked up the at the hammock which was about 20 feet above her head. "Wow. Are you sure your okay?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Emmy asked.

"Your drunk again aren't you?"

"Your sexy!" Emmy replied.

"What?" Ally was startled.

"Hey Ally!" Roxas's voice came from down the hallway. Ally turned to look at him an Emmy's head poked out of the doorway. Ally looked at Emmy wondering how she got to the door so fast, she looked back up to see Roxas running towards them. "Can I talk to you in private?" He asked when he reached them.

"Sure." Ally replied. The both looked down at Emmy. She was staring at them waiting for them to talk.

"Don't mind me, I won't be able to remember anything later on." Emmy reassured them.

"Well.... Um... Ally... I was wondering if..." Roxas started blushing. "I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie with me!" He blurted out.

"I like him." Emmy said. "You should say yes." Ally began blushing all over her face.

"I would love to." She whispered.

"That's great." Roxas' confidence grew stronger. " There's a showing of Meet the Robinson's at 5. I thought that maybe after we could go out to eat."

"Okay." Ally said her face getting redder.

"Great I'll come get you at 4." Roxas began running down the hallway again. "See ya!" He called over his shoulder. Ally and Emmy stared after him for a while then Emmy began bombarding Ally with questions.

"What are you gonna wear? How are you gonna wear you hair? Can I do your make up? What time is it? How old am I? What were we talking about?"

"Um... I don't know to the first three, it's a little past 3, no one knows how old you are, and how did you forget what we were talking about?"

"I'm sorry but you can't answer a question with a question. Now wait here." Emmy commanded. She dove into her stuffed animals and swam to her closet. She opened the door and began digging through random stuff. She finally found what she was looking for and threw it towards the door. (It was an extremely heavy looking suitcase.) Emmy dove back into the sea of animals and swam back to the door. She grabbed the suitcase and grabbed Ally's arm.

"Come with me!" She didn't give her much of a choice. She ran down the hallway pulling Ally and the suitcase behind her. She ran all the way to Ally's room and burst in. She sat Ally on the bed and threw open the suitcase.

"What are you doing?" Ally asked.

"I only have an hour to get you ready." Emmy pulled a cell phone out of her pocket and hit speed dial. She held the phone to her ear. "Luxord code indigo, meet me in Ally's room." Then she hung up. She began pulling stuff out of the suitcase and putting it on the dresser. Most of the items were make up and hair products. Luxord burst into the room 10 seconds later with a large rack of clothes.

"What are we doing, what time is it, how old is Emmy?" He asked.

"No time for that! Ally has a date."

"Oh, with who?" Luxord asked.

"Roxas."

"Ooo, I like him, I'm glad she said yes."

"We have to help her with make up, hair, and clothes." Emmy informed him.

"You work on make up I'll start with clothes."

"I can take care of this myself." Ally started to get up. Luxord grabbed her and threw her into a chair. Emmy tied her arms and legs together so she couldn't run.

Luxord began lying out outfits on the bed mixing and matching what he thought looked good. (He had surprisingly good taste.) Emmy began putting makeup on Ally's face like a pro and then she moved on to hair. She brushed it until in shone then she began putting in products. Ally complained the whole time. (They ended up duck taping her mouth.) When Luxord had finally chosen the perfect outfit they untied her and forced her into it. She ended up in a sun dress with a over the shoulder bag.

"I'm not wearing this." Ally cried.

"But you look fabulous." Luxord said with a snap. (Hmmm..... questionable.....)

"Roxas is coming any second there is no way you are going to be able to change." Emmy told Ally. Right on cue There was a knock on Ally's door. Emmy went over to answer it.

"Hi Roxas." Emmy greeted him.

"Um... Hi... Is Ally in here?" He asked.

"Yes hold on." Emmy walked back towards Ally and pulled her towards the door. "Here she is." Roxas saw her and immediately began blushing, he looked away to hide it.

"You look nice." He said then coughed nervously.

"Thanks." Ally blushed too.

"You guys better get going or you'll be late." Luxord reminded them.

"Yeah your right." Roxas looked back at Ally. "Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yes." Ally whispered. They began walking towards the exit.

"Have fun you two!" Emmy cried.

"Aren't we going to follow them?" Luxord whispered.

"Yes, but not as Luxord and Emmy." Emmy walked back into the room and grabbed a large shoulder bag from the suit case. She pulled two fake ID's from it and slung the bag over her shoulder. She handed one of the ID's to Luxord. "Ready to go Miss Kenswela Bananahammock?"

"Yes I am Sir Puffy Pants."

----------------------------------------

Roxas and Ally arrived at Twilight Town a few minutes before 5. The immediately went to the theater and payed for the tickets. They bought some snacks then took their seats in the theater. Luxord and Emmy were close behind them.

Luxord was wearing a long brown wig, a red sun dress with a feather boa, make up, and white 3 inch heal shoes. He was also carrying Emmy's shoulder bag. (Which was quite stylish.) Emmy was wearing a black suit, top hat, monocle, and a fake mustache. People were staring at them like they were freaks but Luxord and Emmy ignored them. They had a very important mission: stalk Ally and Roxas. They couldn't do much at the movie but dinner would be perfect. They bought tickets and watched the movie with them.

When the movie was over Ally and Roxas went to a sushi restaurant with Luxord and Emmy following close behind. Luxord and Emmy got a table a across the room from where Roxas and Ally were sitting. Emmy pulled a listening device out of the bag Luxord was carrying and pointed it towards Ally and Roxas who were making small talk.

"What do you want to get?" Roxas asked Ally.

"I think dinner set B. How about you?" Ally asked him.

"Set A."

"That sounds good." Ally gave her approval. The waitress came and took their order then left.

"So.. how did you like the movie?" Roxas asked.

"I though it was really cute." Ally replied. "What did you think."

"It was pretty funny." Roxas answered. The waitress returned with their food then they continued with the small talk for a while. Luxord and Emmy got very bored.

"O lord, it's more fun following Axel and Arue on a date then those two." Emmy said in a fake British man accent.

"I know. They're two lovey dovey. Arue and Axel just go at it like drunk rabbits." Luxord agreed in a high pitched voice. (HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!! I strike again!)

Roxas spotted Luxord and Emmy and began looking at them closely. "Don't those two look like Luxord and Emmy?" Roxas asked Ally. Luxord and Emmy immediately put down the device and held up the menus peeking over the top to see if they looked away. "Yeah that's them." Roxas and Ally both stood up and walked over to the table Luxord and Emmy were sitting at.

"What are you two doing here?" Ally asked.

"I'm sorry but do we know you?" Luxord asked in a high pitched voice.

"Cut it out guys we know it's you. Why are you both dressed like that?" Roxas asked.

"I've always wanted to dress like a girl." Luxord told them.

"I like the mustache. It makes me feel like the guy in the monopoly game. 'Do not pass go, do not collect $200 dollars'." Emmy imitated.

"Luxord you make a terrible women and Emmy you look ridiculous." Ally told them.

"It's because I have a beard isn't it? Well not all women like to shave." Luxord began crying and ran out of the restaurant in tears. Ally and Roxas looked at Emmy waiting for her to cry.

"Of course I look ridiculous. I'm a girl with a mustache." Emmy stood up. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go comfort my date." She followed Luxord out of the restaurant. Ally and Roxas were very confused but decided to continue their evening.

They finished dinner and went home. Roxas walked Ally to her room and stood awkwardly not knowing what to say.

"I had a lot of fun." Ally told him.

"I'm glad. Maybe we'll be able to do it again soon." Roxas suggested.

"I'd like that." Ally smiled at him. Roxas leaned down and kissed her quickly on the lips. Ally blushed like crazy. Roxas said good night then walked away. Ally opened her door in a daze and walked in.

"Congratulations!" Luxord and Emmy called. They were both sitting on her bed wearing pajamas.

"Tell us everything." Luxord demanded.

"Get out of my room!" Ally yelled at them.

"But we wanna know what happened." Emmy said sadly.

"I heard that Arue and Axel went to a late night showing of a movie." Ally informed them.

"Get the bag!" Emmy cried excitedly and they ran out of the room.

To be continued....


	6. Story numba 6

Story numba 6!

Initiation of Amy!

(Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Another person to torture!)

There was an enormous thunderstorm near the castle that never was. Luxord and Emmy were trying to drown out the noise with karaoke. (They sound better when they're plowed... Unfortunately they were relatively sober.)

"It's raining men!" They both were singing. "Hallelujah! It's raining men! Oh yeah!"

Most of the members were locked in their rooms trying to escape the noise. Other's (Roxas, Ally, Axel, Arue, and Mar Mar) were trying to shut them up.

"Turn it down!" Arue and Ally screamed, but their attempts were futile. The music was just too loud. (Omg I just realized... I know big words!)

Emmy and Luxord sang 'raining men' three times, 'Best Friends' four times, 'The Candy Mountain Cave song' two times, and they managed to convince Axel to sing 'Be My Girl'. (Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!.... Wait, Erin, what are you doing here? Why do you have a baseball bat? O GOD! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *One week later.* Anyway...) The lights suddenly went out. Somebody screamed like a little girl (Luxord....) and jumped onto the couch and hid under the cushions. Emmy pulled out an olive green crayon (refer to story 1 and 4) then began drawing on the wall. She drew little egg candles with wings and faces. (some seemed oddly happy, some were mad, and some seemed surprised. Why? I don"t know....) Emmy pulled out her umbrella and hit the wall with it. The egg candles came to life and began hovering around the room giving off enough light for them to see.

"Good thinking Emmy." Ally complimented her.

"But I don't have to pee." Emmy whined. Ally smacked her forehead with her palm.

"What do we do now?" Arue asked, she was watching Luxord and Emmy who had started chasing the flying candles.

"I'm not sure." Mar Mar responded. The candles had begun chasing Luxord and Emmy. The door bell rang and stopped everyone in their tracks.

'I'll get it!" Emmy called. She ran from the room to answer the door. The candles followed her out of the room. Just so they weren't left in the dark everyone followed her.

Since the castle was so large it took them a few minutes to find the entrance (another problem, Emmy had no idea where she was going). When they finally got to the door the visitor began impatiently ringing the bell over and over. Emmy walked carelessly over to the door and opened it. She was about to greet the visitor but she became petrified. She turned around and started screaming then ran and jumped into Luxord's arm. Everyone looked at the visitor and began screaming as well. (Like a little baby... in it's crib!)

The person who had rung the doorbell had long hair draped in front of her face and she was dripping wet. (She looked like the girl from the ring.... anyone got any ice cream? No? Okay....)

"Does my hair really look that bad?" The girl asked.

"Hello!" Emmy called to her clearly forgetting what just happened. "My name is Emmy!" She jumped down from Luxord's arms and ran up to the girl and took her hand. "Come on in." She pulled her inside. "Who are you?"

"Amy." The person replied.

"Do you want a towel or something?" Emmy asked.

"That would help." Amy replied.

"Onee-chan! where are the towels?" Emmy asked Ally. Everyone was still huddled in the corner freaking out. "Onee-chan? Oh well.... Come with me." She began leading Amy around the castle.

Everyone snapped back to their senses and ran after them. They had no idea where Emmy had lead Amy so they were running around in circles. After a while they passed the living room and saw Amy sitting on the couch with the little egg candles flying playfully around her head. Her hair had finally dried and you could actually see her face. She looked normal except she had lemur ears and a tail. She was looking around the room and spotted the others. She smiled and waved to them. They heard a noise then saw Emmy running down the hallway carrying a large pile of towels, the egg candles following behind her. She stopped few doors down and went into one of the rooms. She came back out five seconds later with a smaller pile of towels.

"What are you doing?" Roxas asked.

"It's too hard to find towels so I'm putting some in every other room." Emmy told them. She walked into the living room and handed Amy a towel. "Here you go."

"My hair is already dry, but thanks anyways." Amy declined graciously. (More big words!)

"Emmy, can I talk to you in the hallway?" Ally asked.

"Mkay." Emmy walked back out of the room.

"What did we tell you about letting strangers into the castle?" Arue asked her.

"She not a stranger. I invited her." Vexen popped up behind them holding a candle. Everyone screamed again. "She's here to help me with my research. I just wanted to make sure she got in okay."

"Can you fix the lights?" Emmy asked who was unaffected from Vexen sneaking up on them.

"Already done." Vexen flicked the nearest light switched and the lights turned back on. "Just make sure she goes through the initiation process." Vexen turned around and went back to his room.

"Initiation process?" Luxord asked.

"Yep." Axel started. "Emmy was welcomed because she beat the crap out of Xemnas."

"I'll go get him!" Emmy was about to run but Mar Mar caught her collar.

"Not so fast shorty. The initiation changed since you got here." Mar Mar told her.

"Then what is it?" Emmy and Luxord asked.

"She has to spend a night with you two." Mar Mar told them.

"That doesn't seem so bad." Luxord laughed.

"She has to spend a whole night with you two, while your drunk off your asses." Axel added.

"Ohhhhhh........" Luxord and Emmy both realized what that meant. Luxord went to a door across from the living room and opened it. He pulled out two bottles of whisky and rum. "Where do we go?" Luxord asked.

"In here's fine." Axel pushed them into the living room. "Play nice and try not to break the T.V."

"Do we get poptarts?" Emmy asked.

"I got em." Luxord pulled a pack out of his pocket. Luxord and Emmy set everything down on the table. "Ello there! Care for some rum?" Luxord asked. Arue shut the door and locked it. They hoped to see Amy in the morning.

(Next day.) Axel, Arue, Ally, and Roxas stood outside of the living room door afraid of what they might find. They got the courage to open the door and found Emmy and Luxord doing karaoke again, the room was a disaster area. Everything was broken or covered in poptarts. Amy was sleeping quietly on the couch.

"Hi peoples!" Emmy called out clearly wasted. "Did you bring any food?"

"How did she fall asleep?" Arue asked amazed.

"Who?" Luxord asked.

"Amy." Mar Mar pointed at Amy.

"O god lord there's really a girl on the couch!" Luxord screamed.

"That's a couch?" Emmy asked pointing to the couch. "I thought that was the T.V." Emmy turned around and looked at the real T.V.

"NOOOO!!!!!!!" Axel cried. The screen was cracked and a poptart was sticking out of it. Someone had apparently thrown a poptart with enough force that it broke the T.V.

"That thing told us that we could get mattresses for half price at a store, I called it a liar then I challenged it to a fight. Didn't even last one round." Luxord told them proud of himself.

"What's going on?" Amy woke up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around the room. "What happened here?" She asked.

"Welcome to our lives." Arue said sarcastically.

"Let's make a beef jerky!" Emmy yelled then she and Luxord set off.

To be continued....

Story numba 7!

Attack of the Dust Bunnies!

Author note: I'm really sad and depressed cause I was watching Ally play Kingdom Hearts and we met Luxord...... He was smart! He used big words and h-he wasn't drunk!!!! WAAA!!!!! *Cry*)

Ally, Arue, Amy, Axel (TO MANY 'A' NAMES!!!!!), Roxas, and Mar Mar were searching around the castle. They hadn't heard from or seen Luxord or Emmy all day and they had become very worried.

"HOLY F***! Run for your lives!" Emmy and Luxord's voice came from down the hallway. Arue, Ally, Amy, Axel, and Mar Mar turned around and saw Luxord and Emmy running towards them. Chasing them were giants bunnies that appeared to be made out of dust. (They were giant balls of dust with sharp teeth, ears, and tails. Like pac man.... Tee hee... I said balls.... Hee hee hee hee hee hee hee!) Everyone jumped into the nearest room, Luxord and Emmy dove in after them. The door shut behind them and the dust bunnies ran past.

"What the hell was that?" Amy asked.

"Like I said before, 'welcome to our world'." Arue quoted.

"Seriously what were those things?" Roxas asked turning to Emmy and Luxord.

"We were wondering what would happened if dust bunnies could talk to we brought some to life." Luxord explained casually.

"You brought dust bunnies to life?" Axel asked.

"It was either them or beef jerky." Emmy replied.

"Why are they so mad?" Ally asked.

"We set the machine that brought them to life on killer mood." Luxord explained.

"Why?" Mar Mar asked.

"Normal dust bunnies seemed boring so we figured we could either give them funny hats or make them homicidal. We flipped a coin." Emmy shrugged. Everyone stared at them incredulously.

"How do we get rid of them?" Ally asked.

"I don't know... 1972?" Luxord randomly said.

"Are you listening to what we're saying?" Axel looked at them sternly. Luxord and Emmy stared back at him with dumfounded expression.

"Group hugs!" They both called and attempted to hug other people.

"Could we get back to the problem at hand?" Amy asked pushing Luxord away. Luxord and Emmy stopped and looked at each other. Then they lifted their hands and looked at them, flipping them over to look at the other side.

"She didn't mean that!" Arue screamed. "She was referring to the giant killer bunnies out in the hallway.

"No way!" Emmy's eyes got really wide.

"I don't believe you." Luxord folded his arms stubbornly.

"They're out in the hallway, remember?" Axel reminded him.

"We'll see about that." Luxord went to the door and opened it. Sitting right outside was one of the giant dust bunnies. When it saw Luxord it roared at him blowing bad morning breath into the room. "Well I'll be damned." Luxord turned around to look back at them. "You were right." Mar Mar ran up and slammed the door shut then locked it. The bunny began ramming into the door causing plaster to fall from the wall and ceiling.

"The door's not gonna last!" Mar Mar cried.

"What do we do?" Amy asked panic stricken.

Emmy pulled out her infamous olive green crayon and drew a door on a different wall then the original door. She took out her umbrella and hit the freshly drawn door. The knob popped out of the wall and Arue went up to try and turn it but it wouldn't budge.

"It won't open!" Arue looked at Emmy.

"Well duh, you have to knock first." Emmy knocked on the door and it opened slightly. A little man with a beard peeked out. He looked like a garden gnome. (Minus the garden.)

"What do you want?" It asked grumpily looking at Arue.

"Hi Nesty." Emmy waved at him. The gnome looked at Emmy and his face hanged from a scowl to a grin.

"Emmy! So nice to see you!" The gnome smiled widely at her.

"Do you mind if we walk through your house? The other door is blocked." Emmy asked.

"No of course not! Come in come in, just wipe your feet and don't touch anything." He shot a dirty glance at Luxord. Luxord looked down at the floor feeling guilty. (Long story... you might find out later...) The gnome opened the door and gestured for everyone to come in. Emmy walked in and everyone followed. Luxord made of show of become polite and attempted to walk into the gnome's house. He tripped on the carpet and knocked down a table with a vase shattering it onto the floor. The gnome smacked his forehead with his palm and shut the door.

The house they were walking through looked to big to be fitting in the wall but it was built for the height of a gnome. The ceilings were so low that everyone had to crouch down to be able to fit. (Except for Emmy who is short *No I'm a giant!* Who said that?............ Maybe I do have multiple personality disorder. *No you don't!* I think I do. *No you don't.* I think I do. 'Hey what are you guys talking about?')

"Emmy?" Ally caught up to Emmy. "Who is that guy?"

"He's Nesty, the wall gnome." Emmy replied.

"Wall gnome?" Amy looked around at everyone but they all shrugged. "Aren't gnomes lawn decorations?"

"No they live in peoples walls." Luxord answered.

"How do you know about them?" Axel asked.

"Every drunken idiot knows about them." Luxord shrugged. "Plus last time we visited him I sort of broke a lot of stuff." He rubbed his neck nervously.

"Thousands of dollars worth of stuff." Nesty reminded him.

"I payed you back." Luxord reminded him.

"With Chuckee cheese tokens." He scowled at him.

"Hey, those are cool. You can get a lot of stuff with them." Luxord smiled remembering his past experiences.

"Could we get back to the problem of the giant killer dust bunnies?" Ally looked angrily around the room.

"What's the problem?" Emmy asked.

"Well they're made of dust, they're alive, they're bunnies, oh and they're killer!" Arue screamed.

"That seems like a big problem." Emmy rubbed her chin with her index finger and thumb. "Well I'm no gym teacher, but maybe you could get a giant vacuum."

"That...... could actually work." Axel was thinking it through.

"It's crazy, I mean where are we going to find a giant vacuum cleaner?" Arue asked sarcastically.

"Under my bed." Luxord responded ignoring the fact that Arue's question was sarcastic.

"Seriously?" Mar Mar asked.

"Yeah, I asked Emmy to make me one cause I didn't want to clean my room." He explained. Everyone stared at him. "What? do I have something on my face?" Luxord started wiping his face.

"Okay this is what we do." Axel took charge. "We get to Luxord's room, get the giant vacuum cleaner, suck up the bunnies, and burn the vacuum." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Nesty? Is there a back door?" Axel tried to turn around but was unsuccessful.

"Turn to your right, there is a door in the kitchen." He pointed to the entrance just to the right. Everyone went through the entrance single file and stood waiting in the kitchen. "This door leads to the entrance hall. " Nesty informed them.

"I'm going to open the door and everyone run straight to Luxord's room." Mar Mar stood with his hand on the door knob. "Ready?" He asked, everyone nodded. "Go!" He threw open the door and everyone ran from the room.

They ran down the corridor in the direction of the rooms. The bunnies found them and ran after them. Emmy and Luxord both were incredibly clumsy and one of them tripped bringing the other one down with them. (I don't know who tripped who...... that doll is staring at me.....) One of the bunnies slowed down and gobbled them up.

"They got Sam!" Ally cried.

"What?" Amy looked at her.

"Whoops wrong person." Ally blushed.

"Just keep running!" Arue called.

"But what about them?" Mar Mar inclined his head back to indicate Luxord and Emmy.

"We'll save them later!" Axel yelled. They ran full speed ahead to Luxord's room. When they got there they shut the door and locked it to buy time. "Check under the bed!" Axel commanded. Amy got there first and dropped to the floor. She peeked underneath the bed and gasped.

"What is it?" Ally asked dropping down beside her, she gasped as well.

Underneath Luxord's bed was a mini doorway labeled the 'The Gates of Hell'. Sitting next to it was the nozzle for a vacuum cleaner. They followed it with their eyes to a large hole in the wall and saw a big vacuum sitting in it. Amy and Ally reached and grabbed the vacuum and pulled trying not to disturb the Gates of Hell. They got it out from under the bed and plugged it into the wall. They set it up right by the door and prepared to use it.

"Ready?" Axel asked preparing to open the door.

"Yeah." Ally held the hose Amy had her finger on the on switch.

"Go!" Mar Mar called. Axel opened the door and Amy flicked the switch. The dust bunnies standing outside of the door got sucked into the vacuum.

"Is that it?" Arue asked.

"I guess so...." Roxas looked around. "What about Emmy and Luxord?"

"Ello!" Luxord jumped into view. He was standing in the door way holding a bottle of whisky.

"Anyone got any limes?" Emmy poked her head around the door frame.

"How did you two get out?" Mar Mar asked.

"........................................................ You know what's a funny name: Turd Fergonson." Emmy ignored them.

"We're never going to find out what happened are we?" Amy asked.

"..................... RAVE!!!!!!" Emmy cried happily. She pressed a button on the wall and all of the lights in the castle turned techno colored and started spinning and flashing. Juking music came n and the dancer nobodies came out of random rooms. Emmy and Luxord began running and juking all over the house.

"Might as well go with it." Axel started following Luxord and Emmy around raving with them.


	7. Story numba 7

Story numba 7!

Attack of the Dust Bunnies!

Author note: I'm really sad and depressed cause I was watching Ally play Kingdom Hearts and we met Luxord...... He was smart! He used big words and h-he wasn't drunk!!!! WAAA!!!!! *Cry*)

Ally, Arue, Amy, Axel (TO MANY 'A' NAMES!!!!!), Roxas, and Mar Mar were searching around the castle. They hadn't heard from or seen Luxord or Emmy all day and they had become very worried.

"HOLY F***! Run for your lives!" Emmy and Luxord's voice came from down the hallway. Arue, Ally, Amy, Axel, and Mar Mar turned around and saw Luxord and Emmy running towards them. Chasing them were giants bunnies that appeared to be made out of dust. (They were giant balls of dust with sharp teeth, ears, and tails. Like pac man.... Tee hee... I said balls.... Hee hee hee hee hee hee hee!) Everyone jumped into the nearest room, Luxord and Emmy dove in after them. The door shut behind them and the dust bunnies ran past.

"What the hell was that?" Amy asked.

"Like I said before, 'welcome to our world'." Arue quoted.

"Seriously what were those things?" Roxas asked turning to Emmy and Luxord.

"We were wondering what would happened if dust bunnies could talk to we brought some to life." Luxord explained casually.

"You brought dust bunnies to life?" Axel asked.

"It was either them or beef jerky." Emmy replied.

"Why are they so mad?" Ally asked.

"We set the machine that brought them to life on killer mood." Luxord explained.

"Why?" Mar Mar asked.

"Normal dust bunnies seemed boring so we figured we could either give them funny hats or make them homicidal. We flipped a coin." Emmy shrugged. Everyone stared at them incredulously.

"How do we get rid of them?" Ally asked.

"I don't know... 1972?" Luxord randomly said.

"Are you listening to what we're saying?" Axel looked at them sternly. Luxord and Emmy stared back at him with dumfounded expression.

"Group hugs!" They both called and attempted to hug other people.

"Could we get back to the problem at hand?" Amy asked pushing Luxord away. Luxord and Emmy stopped and looked at each other. Then they lifted their hands and looked at them, flipping them over to look at the other side.

"She didn't mean that!" Arue screamed. "She was referring to the giant killer bunnies out in the hallway.

"No way!" Emmy's eyes got really wide.

"I don't believe you." Luxord folded his arms stubbornly.

"They're out in the hallway, remember?" Axel reminded him.

"We'll see about that." Luxord went to the door and opened it. Sitting right outside was one of the giant dust bunnies. When it saw Luxord it roared at him blowing bad morning breath into the room. "Well I'll be damned." Luxord turned around to look back at them. "You were right." Mar Mar ran up and slammed the door shut then locked it. The bunny began ramming into the door causing plaster to fall from the wall and ceiling.

"The door's not gonna last!" Mar Mar cried.

"What do we do?" Amy asked panic stricken.

Emmy pulled out her infamous olive green crayon and drew a door on a different wall then the original door. She took out her umbrella and hit the freshly drawn door. The knob popped out of the wall and Arue went up to try and turn it but it wouldn't budge.

"It won't open!" Arue looked at Emmy.

"Well duh, you have to knock first." Emmy knocked on the door and it opened slightly. A little man with a beard peeked out. He looked like a garden gnome. (Minus the garden.)

"What do you want?" It asked grumpily looking at Arue.

"Hi Nesty." Emmy waved at him. The gnome looked at Emmy and his face hanged from a scowl to a grin.

"Emmy! So nice to see you!" The gnome smiled widely at her.

"Do you mind if we walk through your house? The other door is blocked." Emmy asked.

"No of course not! Come in come in, just wipe your feet and don't touch anything." He shot a dirty glance at Luxord. Luxord looked down at the floor feeling guilty. (Long story... you might find out later...) The gnome opened the door and gestured for everyone to come in. Emmy walked in and everyone followed. Luxord made of show of become polite and attempted to walk into the gnome's house. He tripped on the carpet and knocked down a table with a vase shattering it onto the floor. The gnome smacked his forehead with his palm and shut the door.

The house they were walking through looked to big to be fitting in the wall but it was built for the height of a gnome. The ceilings were so low that everyone had to crouch down to be able to fit. (Except for Emmy who is short *No I'm a giant!* Who said that?............ Maybe I do have multiple personality disorder. *No you don't!* I think I do. *No you don't.* I think I do. 'Hey what are you guys talking about?')

"Emmy?" Ally caught up to Emmy. "Who is that guy?"

"He's Nesty, the wall gnome." Emmy replied.

"Wall gnome?" Amy looked around at everyone but they all shrugged. "Aren't gnomes lawn decorations?"

"No they live in peoples walls." Luxord answered.

"How do you know about them?" Axel asked.

"Every drunken idiot knows about them." Luxord shrugged. "Plus last time we visited him I sort of broke a lot of stuff." He rubbed his neck nervously.

"Thousands of dollars worth of stuff." Nesty reminded him.

"I payed you back." Luxord reminded him.

"With Chuckee cheese tokens." He scowled at him.

"Hey, those are cool. You can get a lot of stuff with them." Luxord smiled remembering his past experiences.

"Could we get back to the problem of the giant killer dust bunnies?" Ally looked angrily around the room.

"What's the problem?" Emmy asked.

"Well they're made of dust, they're alive, they're bunnies, oh and they're killer!" Arue screamed.

"That seems like a big problem." Emmy rubbed her chin with her index finger and thumb. "Well I'm no gym teacher, but maybe you could get a giant vacuum."

"That...... could actually work." Axel was thinking it through.

"It's crazy, I mean where are we going to find a giant vacuum cleaner?" Arue asked sarcastically.

"Under my bed." Luxord responded ignoring the fact that Arue's question was sarcastic.

"Seriously?" Mar Mar asked.

"Yeah, I asked Emmy to make me one cause I didn't want to clean my room." He explained. Everyone stared at him. "What? do I have something on my face?" Luxord started wiping his face.

"Okay this is what we do." Axel took charge. "We get to Luxord's room, get the giant vacuum cleaner, suck up the bunnies, and burn the vacuum." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Nesty? Is there a back door?" Axel tried to turn around but was unsuccessful.

"Turn to your right, there is a door in the kitchen." He pointed to the entrance just to the right. Everyone went through the entrance single file and stood waiting in the kitchen. "This door leads to the entrance hall. " Nesty informed them.

"I'm going to open the door and everyone run straight to Luxord's room." Mar Mar stood with his hand on the door knob. "Ready?" He asked, everyone nodded. "Go!" He threw open the door and everyone ran from the room.

They ran down the corridor in the direction of the rooms. The bunnies found them and ran after them. Emmy and Luxord both were incredibly clumsy and one of them tripped bringing the other one down with them. (I don't know who tripped who...... that doll is staring at me.....) One of the bunnies slowed down and gobbled them up.

"They got Sam!" Ally cried.

"What?" Amy looked at her.

"Whoops wrong person." Ally blushed.

"Just keep running!" Arue called.

"But what about them?" Mar Mar inclined his head back to indicate Luxord and Emmy.

"We'll save them later!" Axel yelled. They ran full speed ahead to Luxord's room. When they got there they shut the door and locked it to buy time. "Check under the bed!" Axel commanded. Amy got there first and dropped to the floor. She peeked underneath the bed and gasped.

"What is it?" Ally asked dropping down beside her, she gasped as well.

Underneath Luxord's bed was a mini doorway labeled the 'The Gates of Hell'. Sitting next to it was the nozzle for a vacuum cleaner. They followed it with their eyes to a large hole in the wall and saw a big vacuum sitting in it. Amy and Ally reached and grabbed the vacuum and pulled trying not to disturb the Gates of Hell. They got it out from under the bed and plugged it into the wall. They set it up right by the door and prepared to use it.

"Ready?" Axel asked preparing to open the door.

"Yeah." Ally held the hose Amy had her finger on the on switch.

"Go!" Mar Mar called. Axel opened the door and Amy flicked the switch. The dust bunnies standing outside of the door got sucked into the vacuum.

"Is that it?" Arue asked.

"I guess so...." Roxas looked around. "What about Emmy and Luxord?"

"Ello!" Luxord jumped into view. He was standing in the door way holding a bottle of whisky.

"Anyone got any limes?" Emmy poked her head around the door frame.

"How did you two get out?" Mar Mar asked.

"........................................................ You know what's a funny name: Turd Fergonson." Emmy ignored them.

"We're never going to find out what happened are we?" Amy asked.

"..................... RAVE!!!!!!" Emmy cried happily. She pressed a button on the wall and all of the lights in the castle turned techno colored and started spinning and flashing. Juking music came n and the dancer nobodies came out of random rooms. Emmy and Luxord began running and juking all over the house.

"Might as well go with it." Axel started following Luxord and Emmy around raving with them.

To be continued


End file.
